


Sword Cuts Water

by azhiraz



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhiraz/pseuds/azhiraz
Summary: A short observation of Lightning Claire Farron and her companion gunblade





	Sword Cuts Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short essay inspired by a piece of music by Leftfield - it's a surreal and lush arrangement called Swords from album Rhythm and Stealth. There is no intent of profit, just a mental flight of fantasy that occurred when listening to the music. Who knows what may come of it?

She wears her sword at her side, it is her companion, her lover, as long as it never leaves her. It’s a faithless whore of a blade, lecherously responding to any touch, an enemy if another hand caresses it. She constantly keeps it caged, a gloved hand gripping the hilt until the ice cold metal warms to her blood heat. She is always jealous of the attention it attracts from its superbly crafted form. It’s a bastard of a blade whose retort will shear through bone like the first punch of an abusive boyfriend, and she enjoys using it; her blood sings at the sound of the blade withdrawing from the scabbard and locking into place.   
She can identify with her weapon, it was forged in fire, the hot metal well hammered by a master creator, whose only kindness is the cruelty in which he places his blows; her hot soul has been cleansed in the same fire. Therefore they are soulmates; the sword, jealously, winks at her side.  
When she starts to move, her movements are a trickle; weak, halting at the smallest barriers; only when she is in the full onslaught of battle does she flow like water; formless, her attack takes on the characteristic, the form, of whatever the situation is; and it is never quite the same -an endless variation of attack, parry, feint, thrust and slice compounded by the dimensions of space and timing. She is an endlessly changing opponent, therefore she is the most dangerous. Her mind is the true weapon; the sword is just a symbol of the rivers and oceans that swell and ebb in her psyche; nothing dams the flow, therefore her combat style is utterly clean; she is the purest of water.


End file.
